


Our World

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baby, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Song included is A Million Dreams from The Greatest Showman.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Our World

Seeing her for the first time…hearing her for the first time…I know it sounds cheesy, but I instantly knew I’d found my home. She was going to be someone I could confide in, someone that would love me for exactly who I was, and someone I could give all my love in return. I knew it all the moment I saw her - within the crack of a lightning bolt. Prior to her I’d been nervous to approach anyone regarding the prospect of dating, but I was drawn to her and her to me that day on the subway. “Hi, I’m Spencer Reid.”

I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that’s waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one’s been before  
But it feels like home

“I love you too, Spence.”

Those were possibly the five sweetest words I’d ever heard in my life. I went out on a limb. We’d only been dating for three months, but no one made my heart skip a beat like her. No one made the butterflies in my stomach flutter so fast while also providing the most comforting place to land. 

I loved Y/N with every fiber of my body and I wasn’t going to let anyone convince me that this was any less real just because we hadn’t been dating for a specified amount of time.

How could the sparks that rolled through my body be anything less than love?

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I’ve lost my mind  
I don’t care, I don’t care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design

“You’ve already planned out your life with her?” JJ asked in surprise. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Y/N as I’d originally thought; it was just that the relationship had just moved so quickly. “Are you sure about this? About her?”

Nodding, I replied, “I’ve never been more sure about anything more.”

The sense of doubt on her face was apparent. “The last time I fell i love I didn’t tell her when I should’ve. I wasn’t going to make that mistake again.”

“Loverboy talking about all the little geniuses he’s going to have with Y/N again?” Morgan asked as he strolled up behind me. 

“Shut up.”

They all wanted the best for me - that much I knew. He laughed as he clapped me on the shoulder. “It’s cool, kid. Just make sure she knows what happens if she breaks your heart.”

“Believe me, she knows. Garcia said exactly that when you met her. Honestly, I hadn’t expected that to come out of her.” 

Morgan snorted so hard after taking a sip of his coffee it almost came out of his nose. “Do you not know my babygirl? She’s a tiger.”

For a while people kept telling me that I was crazy, but I didn’t care. I had a vision - it was her.

‘Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it’s gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we’re gonna make

Sometimes I would find it hard to sleep, but while the majority of the time the horrors I had seen plagued my mind, I did have those special nights I couldn’t sleep because of her. How was I supposed to sleep when I could picture every aspect of our lives together, every detail crisp and clear like the facets of the ring on her finger? 

There’s a house we can build  
Every room inside is filled  
With things from far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day

My apartment had been mine for a long time and I’d always assumed that I would be sad when I left it, but I couldn’t be when I was moving into the house she and I bought together. The house was going to be awash in deep reds and rich browns, cozy and warm - the way they’d both enjoyed his apartment. Piled high with books, a spacious arm chair for reading them all and a globe, for those dreary days when we pictured the places we’d travel together. Never before had I really cared for interior decorating, but with her it all just seemed natural. It would be the place we stepped into after our wedding. It would be the place we’d host holidays. It would be the home we watched our children grow up in, and it would likely be where we grow old together.

Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
A million dreams, a million dreams  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it’s gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we’re gonna make

“So much purple in your room…” I whispered, rocking back and forth in the chair, my eyes heavy but my heart light. “You know that’s your daddy’s favorite color, right?”

Shuffling footsteps resounded behind me, her voice still airy and light despite the early hour of the morning. “She okay?” She asked.

“Perfect.” 

Surprise wasn’t possible anymore. After falling instantly in love with her mother, it only made sense that I would know the second she started crying that I would do anything for my little girl - the start of our world.


End file.
